I'm Not That Girl
by Power of the Pen12
Summary: A/H. Once a month, the secret lovers meet atop a hill; though one is married, the love is still strong between them. It's never enough for her, though, knowing he goes home to another. This is an early piece, not my best work at all, with a few changes.


Holly nervously crouched on a tree branch, small and invisible. Where was that stupid Mud Man? He was always late. She couldn't stay like this forever. The leaves tickled her nose, and the tree was swaying dangerously.  
They did this every month, once a month. It was cruel to both; Artemis was married to Minerva, and had sadly assured Holly that he loved the Mud Girl. Holly felt their relationship was nothing more than an affair, yet would take whatever she could get. The two were in a fix. They loved each other with a deep passion, yet Artemis couldn't leave Minerva. He adored both girls. After many arguments and bitter tears, the two had decided to meet once every month at Tara, as if they were dating.

**Don't dream too far****  
****Don't lose sight of who you are****  
****Don't remember that rush of joy****  
****He could be that boy****  
****I'm not that girl****  
**

Holly ground her teeth, blinking rapidly. This couldn't go on forever. She could tell Artemis loved her, but Minerva was a genius, and a human. She was also beautiful. Holly was an elfin tomboy, with short, spiky hair. The two couldn't be more different.  
Holly wanted- no, needed- Artemis more than she had ever needed anything. He was, to say the least, perfect. She had no idea why. But does love need a reason to spring in your heart?

**Ev'ry so often we long to steal****  
****To the land of what-might-have-been****  
****But that doesn't soften the ache we feel****  
****When reality sets back in****  
**

Holly squinted in the distance. There was a dark shape coming closer, pale skin glowing in the moonlight. It was Artemis. About time. Try wearing a watch, Artemis.  
Holly leapt from the branch, landing in a catlike stance. Artemis knelt beside her, smiling sadly.  
"Hello, Holly," he said quietly. Holly wasn't sure what to say. With all her heart, the elf wanted to scream, _why don't you love me as much as I love you? Why did this happen to us? This half hearted romance is so fake! Go back to Minerva, or stay with me forever._ But she didn't, for fear of losing the little romance she and Artemis had.

**Blithe smile, lithe limb****  
****She who's winsome, she wins him****  
****Gold hair with a gentle curl****  
****That's the girl he chose****  
****And Heaven knows****  
****I'm not that girl:****  
**

The two talked for a while. The conversation was stiff and controlled; both partners ached to make use of what little time they had, but, as always, they were too proud to give into such temptations. Finally, Artemis leaned over and kissed Holly, and, as always, Holly forgot for a moment all her troubles. Who cared? Artemis was kissing her, and that's what mattered. But then he pulled away, and all her problems came rushing back like a thousand bats. Holly glanced into Artemis's eyes. Sure, the mismatched irises showed unmistakable pain; yet it was nothing to what she felt, not even close. For if he lost Holly, he would still have his beloved wife; if Holly lost Artemis, her life would hold little meaning, and she would join him soon enough.

**Don't wish, don't start****  
****Wishing only wounds the heart****  
****I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl****  
****There's a girl I know****  
****He loves her so****  
****I'm not that girl:****  
**

Hours later, Artemis rose, murmured a goodbye, and trekked back over the hill, back to Fowl Manor. Holly watched him go. What would happen when he entered the doors of Fowl Manor? Would Minerva be there, suspecting her husband of having an affair? Most likely not. The two trusted each other. The two were in love.

Seventy years later

Holly, dressed in all black, knelt by a tombstone. She had made it herself. It was solid gold. Engraved on the stone was the words, _here lies the smartest man ever to walk the earth. Beloved husband, cherished father, adored friend. _  
Holly glanced at the tombstone next to Artemis's grave. It was Minerva Fowls'. Hers was solid ivory. The two rested in peace for eternity, side by side. Holly had a sudden urge to kick down the ivory grave. Minerva had taken everything from her, simply by being perfect. But she wouldn't. The two looked so beautiful together, even Holly couldn't ruin this picture perfect set.  
The elf kissed the top of the gold grave, shimmered out of sight, and was gone.


End file.
